For A Better Future
by New Miiss Whiitlockk
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the way she was in New Moon? What if Edward wasn't her mate? What if she was mated to the Captain and Major? vamp/human/vamp. Don't like don't read.


So I thought of this while in class :). It starts after Edward leaves Bella in new moon. Tell me what you think.

This is my longest so far up to Date im so proud of myself.

**Bpov**

"_You. . .don't. . .want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

**1 year later**

That was one year ago. It the last time I heard of Edward fucking Cullen and his fucking family. Instead of being hurt, I got pissed off because they never said a fucking good bye. The least they could do is at least say fuck you. They should have at least the fucking balls to tell me goodbye to my face instead of just running of like the little pussies they are. I was so fucking wrong to ever think of them as my family. My parents are a way better family than they are I will never know why I ever thought of them as my family, when I have my own family that lives me.

Charlie might not be too emotional but I know he loves me by the way he makes sure I'm safe and sound. Renee might be free spirited but she was always there for me, but more in a best friend kind of way. Phil is a little older than me but at least he was there for me when I needed him. Charlie, Phil, and Renee were always there for me and I know they won't ever leave like the fucking Cullen's did. Well, enough about them, now on too me.

After they left I changed everything about myself. I wasn't Isabella Swan anymore. I was Izzy fucking Swan, the baddest bitch, just kidding. Since, I didn't have Edward and Alice glued to me, dictating my life everyday life and telling me what to do and what not to do. I decided I was free to do whatever the hell I wanted with myself. I started by changing my attitude, I became popular, bitchier, and started standing up for myself; I was no longer a doormat that everyone could walk over. I decided to update my wardrobe, for the first time ever I went shopping willingly. I took Angela Weber, my best friend, with me we both went to Port Angeles to go shopping. We got cuter, tighter, modern, hotter clothes, now everyone pays attention at us. That day on a whim we decided to get a piercing we both got belly button piercings, it hurt like a motherfucking bitch, but it was worth it, we looked smoking hot with them.

A couple of months after that, I got the worst news of my life. Charlie had been killed. Everyone told me he was attacked by a bear in the forest during a search party, but I always felt it was Victoria that killed him. I was inconsolable for that time. I found out that, Jacob fucking Black, my supposed to be best friend, and mostly every by on the res are shape shifters. I found accidentally, I was walking through the forest to my special place, which I go to when I need to clear my mind, when I saw Paul phase. After, I saw him they told me that all the legends were true. They all protected me as best they could from Victoria, but I didn't want to be hiding for the rest of my life. I knew I had to leave Forks to move on with my life and forget about Victoria wanting me dead. I applied to the University of Texas and I got my letter of acceptance.

Now, here I am a year later in Houston, Texas. I had finished my just finished my first year of my associates degree. I was going to major in business management. A couple of months after I got here I started working at a bar, the Kitty Kat, as a bartender. It was on a Saturday, the busiest day of the week that I met Peter Whitlock. I was mixing up drinks when he came up behind me and asked for a beer. As soon as I turned around I knew he was a vampire. I was scare that he was working for Victoria so I brought out my trusty zippo (I think that's how you call a lighter?). As soon as he saw it in my hand I knew he couldn't have been working for Victoria. He wanted to get to know me but I was hesitant, after all I haven't had any good encounters with vampires. He started coming in every Saturday and talking to me while I was serving drinks, it didn't matter if I wouldn't talk back to him or ignore him, he would still come. He was persistent as hell even after I told him to leave me the hell alone. I figured he wouldn't leave me alone, so I started chatting with him, after a while I kind of got used to him coming in and talking to me. He soon told me the real reason he always came, I was him and his brother's soul mate, and I told him he was fucking delusional if he thought I was mate to two vampires. After he explained his "yoda" gift I knew he was telling me the honest truth, he explained to me that I needed to know all about vampires or as I like to call it Vampire 101 class.

In the Vampire 101 classes he explained everything about the vampire world to me. He told me what true soul mates are and how they are bonded. He also told me that I had been lied to about being Edward fucking Cullen's soul mate, he said I was his _la tu cantante_, which is just a fancy way of saying he wanted to suck my blood dry. He explained that the Cullen's were a disgrace to the vampire world by trying to act human. They choose to ignore everything that is supposed to instinctual to vampires. Hunting from animals is really depriving you of the nutrients you need I survive. They are naturally weaker because they don't feed from humans. Also there defense system is down that they can't find their actual true soul mates. I felt kind of sorry for them but then again they're choosing to ignore all of the reality.

Peter said him and his brother the Major we're my mates. They were known as the Major and Captain in the vampire wars. They both fought side by side during the vampire wars. Peter said he hasn't seen the Major ever since they got separated by Charlotte, a slut, who pretended to be Peters mate but she is really a little lying deceiving bitch. She is just like Alice fucking Cullen. We both ran into Charlotte while we were out shopping on day. The nerve of the slut, let's just say she never made it back home to her boy toy of the week.

I was supposing to be meeting the Major Whitlock soon. At least that's what my Yoda told me and I never bet against him.

So R/R. I haven't abandoned my other stories they just got deleted from my computer. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. Next chapter will be Jasper or Peter perspective.

So I have been trying to upload my stories to Writers Coffee Shop but it wont allow me too. If any of you would be able to explain to me how to upload I would appreciate it a bunch. Thanks.

_**-New Miiss Whiitlockk**_


End file.
